This invention relates to hydroxy and alkoxy substituted pyrimidines, more particularly, 2-amino and 2-substituted amino-4-substituted-5-(hydroxy or alkoxy)pyrimidines which are optionally 6-substituted, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds as active ingredients and a method of treatment with such compounds.
Bray et al, Biochem. J., 1951, 48, 400, describe 2-amino-4,6-dimethyl-5-hydroxypyrimidine and its preparation without disclosing any pharmaceutical or other utility.
U.K. patent application No. 2045756 discloses 2-isopropylamino-5-hydroxypyrimidine for the treatment of muscular dystrophy. This prior-published application does not disclose any substitution of the mentioned compound at the 4- and 6- positions of the pyrimidine group.
Chemical Abstracts, 94: 121446z (1981) describes 2-dimethylamino-4,6-diphenyl-5-hydroxypyrimidine without disclosing any pharmaceutical or other properties for this compound.
Prior patent application Ser. No. 538,233 filed Oct. 3, 1983 assigned to the same assignee as the present application discloses 2-amino-4-methyl-5-hydroxypyrimidines having similar pharmaceutical utilities as the compounds of the invention.
Current treatment of asthma focuses on the relief of acute bronchospasm through the use of bronchodilators. It is thought that acute bronchospasm is only an overt manifestation of chronic inflammation. Leukotrienes may play a role both in the bronchospasm and the chronic inflammation. They are known to be potent vasodilators and chemotactic agents. They are also produced in allergic reactions and bring about slow contraction of lung tissue in vitro. An inhibitor of leukotriene synthesis should therefore be of use in the treatment of asthma and other pulmonary diseases.
Chronic gastric and duodenal ulcers, together known as peptic ulcers, are the subject of a variety of treatments, including special diets, drug therapy and surgery, depending upon the severity of the condition. Particularly valuable therapeutic agents useful for the treatment of gastric hyperacidity and peptic ulcers are the histamine-H.sub.2 receptor antagonists, which block the action of the physiologically-active compound histamine at the H.sub.2 -receptor sites in the animal body and thereby inhibit the secretion of gastric acid.